Queen's Watch Dog School
by Red Moon Shadows
Summary: Londres, XXI  siècle. Après plus de dix ans, le fils du comte Trancy, Alois, revient sain et sauf et intègre la prestigieuse école de sa Majesté destinée à former l'élite du pays. Seulement voilà, un grand mystère demeure sur l'identité du jeune lord...
1. Prologue

... Le moment de vérité est arrivé. C'est la première fois que je poste sur le net...

J'espère que vous aimerez. :3

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue<span>_

"Alois Trancy ? "

Le blond se leva à l'appel de son nom, et se dirigea nonchalamment vers le bureau du proviseur (enfin, la proviseure, mais ce n'est pas très beau...), suivit de son majordome. Une fois entré, il s'affala dans le siège qui servait pour les visiteurs, laissant Claude debout. La directrice planta ses yeux rouges dans les siens et lui demanda :

" Vous ne devriez pas être en cours ? Pour votre premier jour dans notre école, vous commencez bien...

- C'est que mon maître ne connaît pas l'établissement, et ne peut trouver sa classe. Si vous aviez l'obligeance de bien vouloir lui indiquer son chemin, ou de lui donner un plan...

- Mais bien sûr ! Où avais-je la tête ? Un moment je vous prie."

La jeune femme rousse se leva et se dirigea vers une petite salle attenante à son bureau et commença à fouiller en laissant échapper de temps à autres : « Mais où est-ce que ce ****** de plan est passé ? »

Le comte Trancy laissa échapper un soupir et commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Il se retourna vers son majordome, mais il semblait imperturbable.

"Claude... est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin du plan de cette abrutie ?

- Maître... Modérez vos propos. Si vous tenez à pouvoir vous repérer dans cette école, qui est immense, un plan ne sera pas superflu de plus, Angelina Dulles a toute la confiance de la Reine, sinon elle ne lui aurait jamais permit de prendre la tête de cet établissement qui est censé, je vous le rappelle, former les jeunes Lords de ce pays pour qu'ils deviennent la fine fleur de la noblesse anglaise, et des anglais en général.

- Pff... Toute façon, la Reine est aveugle et à moitié sénile...

- Maître..."

Malheureusement (ou pas), Claude n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Mme la directrice venait enfin de remettre la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait et revenait en souriant.

"Voilà ! Donc... Vous êtes dans le bâtiment principal, qui se trouve là, au milieu du plan. Le rez-de-chaussée contient les bureaux du principal, du responsable de niveau, du CPE... Il y a aussi la salle des profs et les casiers, ainsi que la salle où sont entreposés les différents matériels que possède l'établissement, tel que la télé, les trucs pour le sport et d'autres. Au premier étage se trouve les classes du collège, au second les classes du lycée, dont la vôtre, la 2nde 3. Le laboratoire se trouve dans le bâtiment annexe, ainsi que la salle informatique, et tous les aménagements sportifs sont dans le dernier bâtiment à gauche. A droite du bâtiment principal où nous sommes se trouve la cantine au rez-de chaussée du bâtiment carré, les dortoirs et les salles de bains à l'étage supérieur. Le stade se trouve derrière et le parc est en face de mon bureau, vers la droite. Pas d'autres questions ?

- Aucune. Je vous remercie de votre générosité" répondit respectueusement le majordome en s'inclinant.

"Je vous en prie, il n'y a pas de quoi !" Répliqua derechef le proviseur, gênée.

Agacé par tant de civilité, le jeune blond se leva brusquement et fut bien rapidement arrivé au pas de la porte. Il se tourna vers son serviteur et lui ordonna froidement :

"Viens. On y va.

- Bien.

- Monsieur Trancy !"

Le blond se retourna, excédé, mais Angelina ne s'en rendit pas compte.

"Je sais que votre père est mort il y a peu... Toutes mes condoléances. J'ai... Je l'ai connu de son vivant, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Je sais ce que peut représenter la perte d'un être cher, d'autant plus que vous veniez de le retrouver... Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit...

- Hum ? Ah oui. Je n'y manquerais pas, _Madame_. Sur ce..."

Il partit, accompagné de son fidèle majordome. Lorsqu'il était sorti de la salle, Madame Red était sûre de l'avoir entendu murmurer quelque chose... Mais elle ne l'avait pas compris. Après avoir passé quelques minutes à se torturer les méninges, elle retourna à sa paperasse, qui était abondante en ce début d'année...

_Si c'est vraiment ce que vous pensez de lui, alors vous vous trompez. Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point..._


	2. Chapter 1 : English Lesson

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier les trois personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une Review... Merci beaucoup ! 3

_Cielsweet and Sebastimes :_ Merci ! Oui c'est vrai que de toujours voir Ciel et Sebastian au début... Un peu d'originalité, ça ne fait pas de mal ! (Surtout que je préfère largement le petit blondinet à Ciel, mais je préfère aussi Sebastian à Claude... Quel dilemme. XD) J'espère que la suite répondra à tes exigences...

_Himeru-chan :_ C'est sûr que ça ne court pas les rues. XD Dommage. J'essaierais d'être régulière dans mes postes... Un chapitre tous les mercredis ? Mais je ne suis pas là la semaine prochaine... Tant pis. :3 Et pour mon orthographe, je fais très attention ! Même si des fois certaines fautes m'échappent...

_Ciel-Phantomhive-Poeme :_ Merci ! (j'ai comme la légère impression de me répéter... XD) Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour la suite... *^*

Bien, maintenant, voilà le chapitre... N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions. :D

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter One:<span>__ English Lesson_

"Seconde 3... Seconde 3... Raaah, je ne la trouve pas, cette fichue classe ! "

Alois tapa du pied le sol dallé et se laissa tomber. Il se mit dos au mur et fouilla le couloir des yeux. Maintenant que Claude était parti on ne sait où, le blondinet se sentait un peu seul, et surtout, incapable. Monter jusqu'au deuxième étage n'avait pas été très difficile, mais trouver la seconde 3 parmi toutes ces salles était nettement plus complexe, surtout que les différentes classes n'étaient pas répertoriées sur le superbe plan que la principale avait mit un quart d'heure à trouver... Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à l'horloge en face de lui. 8 heures 27. Il avait plus de dix minutes de retard. C'est un bon début... Surtout que l'établissement, puisqu'il était si « prestigieux », était très pointilleux sur le respect des horaires, du règlement, ce genre de choses... Et arriver en retard le premier jour de cours, c'était le meilleur moyen de se mettre ses professeurs à dos.

Tout à coup, il crut apercevoir la porte de sa classe à l'autre bout du couloir, près des escaliers... Il se leva péniblement et alla voir... C'était bien sa classe, et à l'intérieur, le cours avait commencé. Quel idiot, dire qu'il était passé à côté sans rien voir et qu'il avait fouillé l'étage pour rien ! Soudain, le professeur se retourna vers lui, le dévisageant à travers la vitre... Il était grand, brun, plutôt fin, avec des cheveux un peu plus long que les siens, mais surtout, il avait deux yeux couleur sang qui l'observait avec un regard perçant... Le jeune comte ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, l'homme s'avança vers lui et lui ouvrit la porte de la classe.

« Vous êtes en retard. Trancy, c'est cela ? » Dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec son regard particulièrement... oppressant.

« Ou... Oui, c'est... bien moi.

- Bien. Vous n'avez qu'à allez vous assoir à côté de Monsieur Phantomhive. De toute façon, vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre, c'est la seule place qui reste. Si vous étiez venu plus tôt, peut-être que vous auriez pu choisir où vous vouliez vous assoir_, Monsieur Trancy_.»

Alois déglutit difficilement et s'empressa de rejoindre sa place, au fond de la classe, sous les regards moqueurs de certains de ses camarades. Ce professeur était tout simplement terrifiant. Lorsqu'il arriva, son voisin le dévisageait avec... du dégoût ? Il s'assit à côté de lui, et essayant d'établir le contact et d'être sympathique avec celui qui allait devoir le supporter un bon moment, il lui tendit la main, se força à sourire et s'exclama (pas trop fort, de peur que le professeur tyrannique ne l'entende) :

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Alois Trancy. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien.

- Il y a intérêt. » Répliqua froidement l'autre Lord, fixant sa main toujours avec ce même dégoût au fond des yeux.

Refroidit, le blond s'assit en silence, les idées noires, alors que les élèves les plus proches pouffait de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous dans ce lycée ? Ils avaient tous pris la grosse tête parce qu'il était dans un lycée soi-disant « prestigieux » ? Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté de s'inscrire dans cette école de fou ? Finalement, la directrice n'était pas si bête que ça... Il se surprit même à avoir un peu de compassion pour elle. (Avant de se reprendre, évidemment) Et surtout, il avait hâte que les cours se finissent pour retrouver Claude... Mais si toute la journée ressemblait à ces quelques minutes qu'il venait de vivre, il n'était pas sûr de tenir jusqu'à là...

« Puisque vous êtes là à présent et que vous avez fait connaissance avec vos petits camarades, je vais enfin pouvoir commencer mon cours. » S'exclama le professeur avec un grand sourire.

L'adolescent se redressa et le fusilla du regard. Même s'il avait essayé d'être le plus discret possible, il était quasi certain qu'il l'avait entendu. Et ça l'amusait beaucoup. Le jeune comte commença alors à se demander s'il ne devait pas se suicider tout de suite ou tuer cet imbécile avant.

« Certains d'entre vous me connaissent déjà, mais pour les nouveaux, je m'appelle Sebastian Michaelis et je suis votre professeur de langues, ce qui signifie que je vous enseignerais le latin, le français et bien sûr, l'anglais. J'espère que nous passerons une bonne année _tous ensembles_. »

Serait-il assez rapide pour se jeter sur ce maudit prof, l'égorger avec ses ciseaux et se donner la mort après sans que personne n'ait le temps de réagir ?

« Je vais vous distribuer vous emploi du temps, prenez-en bien soin, je ne vous en distribuerais pas d'autres. »

Sebastian passa dans les rangs en déposant une feuille par table, jusqu'à atteindre le fond de la classe. Il posa la feuille sur l table du jeune comte sans sourcilier et après un regard destiné à son voisin, il poursuivit sa distribution.

Le jeune blondinet commença à examiner le bout de papier que son professeur venait _gentiment _de lui donner. Il avait 5 heures que cours avec ce tortionnaire par semaine... Quelle chance...

« Monsieur... C'est normal que les noms des professeurs ne soient pas écrits dessus ?

- Tiens donc... Monsieur Trancy serait-il plus pressé de connaître ses autres professeurs que de venir à mon cours ? »

Un éclat de rire suivit cette déclaration. Le comte serra les poings. Il allait le faire payer, à ces gosses arrogants !

« Pff... Ridicule. » Lâcha son voisin.

Alois lança un regard noir à son « camarade ». Pour qui se prenait-il, avec ses cheveux mal coiffés, son œil bandé et son air suffisant ? Si le regard pouvait tuer, il aurait déjà envoyé le comte aux cheveux gris dans l'au-delà...

Se sentant observé, Ciel se retourna et dévisagea froidement son vis-à-vis.

« Tu comptes me regarder longtemps, _Trancy _?

- Non, juste le temps de m'habituer à ta face d'aristo imbu de lui-même_, Phantomhive_. » Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur ! Mais j'ignore si j'arriverais à supporter longtemps ton air d'imbécile heureux.

- Toi...

- Bien, vu que nous avons une heure le lundi, deux le jeudi et deux le vendredi, nous ferons latin le lundi, anglais le jeudi et français le vendredi, pas d'objection ?» Demanda Sebastian, le regard rivé sur le blond.

Les deux comtes se retournèrent et suivirent le cours, en s'échangeant des regards haineux pour le jeune Trancy, dédaigneux pour le comte Phantomhive. Première heure de cours, et déjà un nouveau nom sur sa liste noire...

Lorsque la cloche sonna, il ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement, alors que le dénommé Ciel Phantomhive, lui se rendit au bureau réservé aux professeurs et s'adressa à son occupant, passablement agacé :

« Sebastian ! Pourquoi m'as-tu relégué ce... ce... cette chose-là ?

- Voyons monsieur, un peu de calme... Je vous rappelle que peu importe ce que vous en pensez, c'est le comte de Trancy, et je ne pouvais décemment pas le faire s'assoir par terre. Mais maintenant qu'il est arrivé...

_Les choses vont prendre une tournure intéressante..._


	3. Chapter 2 : Maths Lesson

_Himeru-chan :_ C'est sûr qu'il souffre, notre blondinet préféré... Mais ça s'arrangera avec le temps. :D Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les gamins, Alois saura se venger... *w*

Et il est vrai que j'ai du mal avec les reprises pronominales... Je vais essayer de m'améliorer. Merci en tout cas pour tes encouragements. 3

Voilà la suite ! Je suis pas trop fière de ce chapitre, mais bon... Alois et Ciel vont vraiment commencer à se renvoyer la balle dans deux chapitres... Jusqu'à là, soyez patients. :3

Bonne lecture ! (et mangez des chocolats, mêmes si Pâques est passé !)

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Two:<span>__ Math Lesson_

Trouvant l'intercours trop long à son goût, le jeune Trancy se décida enfin à se lever et déambula dans la classe sans but précis. Alors qu'il passait à côté d'une table, il entendit les murmures des élèves qui parlaient de lui...

« T'as vu, c'est Alois Trancy... Il paraît qu'il a été enlevé quand il était petit, et qu'on ne l'a retrouvé que récemment... Non, tu crois que ce serait un imposteur ? Ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses... »

Piqué au vif, le jeune Lord se retint de faire taire ces mioches arrogants. Il opta plutôt pour la méthode tranquille : il arriva comme une fleur et demanda d'un air innocent :

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

Les trois garçons se retournèrent vivement et restèrent pétrifiés pendant quelque secondes. Alois en profita et enchaîna :

« Vous en faites des têtes ! Serait-il possible que vous parliez de moi ? Mais je me demande ce que vous pouviez bien dire, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur ma modeste personne... N'est-ce pas ?

- Tout... Tout à fait ! » Répondit un des élèves, mal assuré. « D'ailleurs, on ne parlait pas de toi !

- Vraiment ? Et bien, il semble que je me suis trompé. Veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses. Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps, une prochaine fois peut-être ? »

Il commença à s'éloigner, puis, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose, il se retourna vers le petit groupe et leur annonça gaiment :

« Oh, et si vous aviez, par le plus grand des hasards, des questions à mon sujet, n'hésitez pas à me les poser, je me ferais une joie de vous répondre...

- Oui... Bien sûr ! »

Satisfait, il s'en alla. Aaah, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être agréable de refiler son stress aux autres ! Maintenant qu'il avait évacué toute la frustration et la rage que lui avait causé cet imbécile de Michaelis et son crétin de voisin, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Pendant sa petite marche solitaire à travers la (grande) classe, une personne d'origine inconnue se jeta sur lui et s'écriant :

« Oooh, c'est mignon ! »

Emporté par son élan, il fut déséquilibré et ils s'écrasèrent lamentablement sur le sol, sous le regard amusé des autres. Ciel, lui, était plutôt scandalisé et se fraya rapidement un chemin dans la foule des curieux et releva l'inconnu(e) :

« Lizzie ! Combien de fois t'ais-je dis de te comporter en Lady en publique ?

- Mais Ciel, il est si mignon ! D'ailleurs, comment il s'appelle ?

- S'il te plaît, tu pourrais m'écouter quand je parle ? » Demanda Ciel, excédé

Pendant ce temps, notre jeune comte fut soulevé et remit debout par... un autre inconnu au bataillon.

« Ca va ? Rien de cassé ?

- Non, ça peut encore aller... Tu connais cette... furie à couette ?

- Lizzie ? C'est la cousine et fiancée de Ciel ! Elle est très sympa mais... Un peu obnubilée par tout ce qui est mignon.

- J'avais cru comprendre, merci...

- Au fait, on n'a pas été présenté ? Je m'appelle Soma Asman Kadar, mais tu peux m'appeler Soma !

- Alois Trancy...

- Oooh ? Tu t'appelles donc Alois ? C'est mignon~

- Lizzie, j'étais en train de parler ! »

Alois détailla la jeune fille qui venait de le faire tomber. Elle avait les yeux verts, des cheveux blonds attachés en deux couettes, et portait une petite robe d'été bleue... En septembre ?

« Enchanté Alois ! Je suis Elisabeth Middleford, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Lizzie ! Et quand je serais grande, je serais mariée à mon cher Ciel...

- Lizzie... Tu m'étouffes...

- Eh Lizzie, garde pas Ciel pour toi toute seule ! En tant que son grand frère de cœur, j'ai moi aussi le droit de lui faire un câlin !

- Soma... Tu n'as jamais été...

- Mais bien sûr que si mon petit Ciel ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais toujours à tes côtés ! »

Toujours... à tes côtés...

_Reste toujours à mes côtés !_

_- Yes, your Highness ! _

_Non... Ne me laisse pas seul ! __**S'il te plaît !**_

_Tu es répugnant..._

_Maître... Vos ordres._

_Crève !_

« Alois ? Ca va ? Tu es pâle... » Demanda Lizzie.

Le jeune comte sursauta, puis plongea son regard dans celui inquiet de la jeune marquise. Il esquissa un sourire et répondit :

« Oui, ne... t'inquiètes pas. J'ai un peu mal au dos, c'estrien...

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, tu sais. Si c'est grave, il vaut mieux te soigner le plus vite possible.

- Qui doit aller à l'infirmerie ? »

Toutes les élèves se turent et se retournèrent au même moment vers la porte de la salle. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'il était arrivé.

« ... Claude ? » Murmura Alois, stupéfait.

« Veuillez m'excuser de mon retard. Je suis Claude Faustus, votre professeur de mathématiques. Ouvrez vos manuels page 33, et faites les activités 3 et 4, je reviens tout de suite. »

Pendant que les élèves sortaient leurs affaires en râlant, Claude se dirigea rapidement vers le petit groupe.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est de ma faute, monsieur. » Répondit Lizzie, en fixant ses souliers « J'ai fait tomber Alois et il s'est fait mal...

- Je vois. Monsieur Phantomhive, puisque vous êtes le voisin de Monsieur Trancy, veuillez l'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

- Claude... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Veuillez m'excuser, mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à votre question actuellement, maître. Je vous expliquerais plus tard.

- Mais...

- Monsieur Phantomhive, je compte sur vous.

- Vous pouvez...»

Et laissant le jeune comte dans l'incompréhension, Ciel l'emmena hors de la classe et se partit vers l'infirmerie. Le trajet se déroula dans le silence complet, Ciel se contentant d'accomplir la tâche qu'on lui avait confié, et Alois ayant visiblement la tête ailleurs. Une fois arrivés, le plus jeune ouvrit la porte et exposa rapidement la situation à l'infirmière, pendant qu'Alois partit s'assoir dans un coin, le regard dans le vague.

«Monsieur Trancy, pourriez-vous vous levez, s'il vous plaît ? Je vais avoir du mal à vous examiner si vous restez assis.

- Hein ? ... Oui, bien sûr. »

Le blondinet se leva et laissa la jeune femme faire son travail, sous le regard consterné de Ciel. Il finit par s'en aller en maugréant un faible :

« Je retourne en cours...

- Bien... Vous n'avez rien de très grave, vous vous en sortirez avec un hématome, mais rien de plus. Mais si vous le voulez, vous pouvez rester à l'infirmerie... Après tout, un peu de repos ne fait de mal à personne !

- Je veux bien...

- Parfait ! Venez, je vais vous donner un lit... »

L'infirmière l'emmena à travers un dédale de lit vide pour la plupart, puis lui montra le sien avant de repartir sur son ordinateur.

Seul dans son lit, le jeune Trancy soupira et cacha sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il n'avait plus mal depuis longtemps, mais une autre sorte de mal le rongeait de l'intérieur... Un mal dont il ne pourra jamais se débarrasser qu'il devra toujours traîner comme un boulet... Ses souvenirs.

_Peut importe où tu te caches, peut importe comment tu fuis, peut importe à quel point tu résistes : je te retrouverais. Et ce jour-là, je te tuerais de mes propres mains._


	4. Chapter 3 : Morning Break Time

Hello~ Voici le chapitre 3. ( il faut que je finisse le 4... ^^')

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Three:<span>__ Morning Break Time_

« Alois, ça va ? » Demanda la petite blonde en voyant arriver le comte, qui sortait à peine de l'infirmerie.

« Oui, ça va mieux... Merci.

- Tu es sûr ? C'est la récré tu sais, tu pourrais en profiter pour...

- Lizzie ! _Trancy_ a dit qu'il allait mieux non ? Alors il n'a pas besoin de retourner roupiller à l'infirmerie ! » Interféra Ciel.

« Et bah dis donc... Quel accueil chaleureux, _Phantomhive_ ! »

Ciel jeta un regard noir au blond, qui le lui rendit. De son côté, Elisabeth, un peu interloquée par la réaction de son fiancé, restait bouche bée. Soma, lui, ne put s'empêcher de faire des remontrances à son « petit frère » :

« Comment peux-tu parler ainsi à une Lady, qui plus est ta fiancée ! Ce n'est pas la peine de te montrer aussi désagréable avec elle, elle n'a rien fait et ça ne sert à rien !

- Je vais à la cafétéria.

- Ciel !

- Laisse tomber Soma. Ca ne servira à rien...

- Dites... Il a toujours été comme ça ?

- Ciel ? Non, pas du tout... » Répondit Lizzie « Avant, il était totalement différent. Il était souriant, gentil, et attentionné, et il passait beaucoup de temps avec ses parents, qui dirigeait l'école à l'époque. Mais le jour de l'anniversaire de ses dix ans... Le manoir des Phantomhive a brulé, les parents de Ciel sont morts et Ciel lui-même a été enlevé. Et puis on l'a retrouvé quelques mois plus tard, sain et sauf, mais il avait... changé.

- Lizzie... »

La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux, et Soma tentait tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Alois semblait réfléchir. Ciel, enlevé ? Il avait beaucoup de mal à se figurer ce type prétentieux, seul, au milieu d'une salle sombre, martyrisé par ses ravisseurs... En fait non, il l'imaginait très bien, et cette vision n'était pas si déplaisante que ça. En réalité, le plus dur à imaginer pour le blond était un Ciel _souriant, gentil, attentionné_... Ca peut exister, un tel miracle ? D'un coup, l'indien se redressa et, le coupant dans ses pensées, s'exclama :

« Mais quand on y pense... Vous avez une histoire semblable, toi et Ciel ! Vous devriez pouvoir vous comprendre, non ? » S'exclama Soma

A ces mots, le blond se renfrogna puis il releva la tête et répondit avec un faible sourire :

« Ca ne marchera pas.

- Mais Alois, tu peux au moins essayer...

- Non. C'est inutile. Il ne m'écoutera pas de toute façon.

- S'il te plaît !

- Au fait, il y a une cafétéria ici ? Je n'étais pas au courant. Elle est où ? »

Soma et Elisabeth s'échangèrent un regard. De toute évidence, le sujet était clos.

« A côté de la cantine.

- Aaah ? Je la verrais ce midi, alors... C'est vachement grand, ici ! Mais à part la taille et le fait qu'on soit des Lord... C'est une école comme les autres, non ?

- Non, elle est différente sur plusieurs points... Par exemple, lorsque les élèves s'inscrivent, ils doivent signer une charte, dont une des clauses stipule que les élèves doivent mettre leurs serviteurs personnels à la disposition de l'établissement pendant leur scolarité... Du coup, les professeurs sont choisis parmi les domestiques des élèves.

- C'est pour ça que Claude était en classe, ce matin...

- Claude est un de tes serviteurs ? » Demanda Soma, intéressé.

« C'est mon majordome... Mais n'importe quel domestique peut devenir prof ?

- Non, ils doivent passer une batterie de test ultra-sélective avant. Seuls les meilleurs réussissent.

- On se croirait dans la mafia... » Pensa tout haut le jeune Lord. « Mais... Ca veut dire que Michaelis est le serviteur de quelqu'un ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est le majordome de Ciel ! » S'écria Lizzie, joyeuse.

_Mon dieu... Le majordome cynique et hypocrite plus le maître méprisant qui se croit au dessus de tout le monde... Ca doit donner... _Pensa avec horreur le blondinet.

« Et... Il y a d'autres trucs spéciaux dans cette école ?

- Voyons... Par semaine, nous avons deux heures de « Savoir vivre » et deux heures de « Projet personnel ». Ce sont deux heures surveillés par chaque professeur en alternance. Pendant le savoir vivre, on nous apprend comment nous comporter en Lord ou en Lady, et en projet personnel, chacun doit développer un projet qu'il veut réaliser pour son avenir... Sinon... Ah ! Tu as entendu parler des binômes ?

- Euh... Non.

- Les élèves sont répartis en binômes au début de l'année par le professeur pour toute la durée de l'année scolaire. Par la suite, les différents binômes ont des travaux à réaliser ensembles dans les différentes matières, si l'un doit aller quelque part, alors l'autre doit l'accompagner... Enfin bref, les deux élèves dans le même binôme restent ensemble tout le long de l'année. Ils sont à côtés en classe, dans la même chambre dans les dortoirs, dan les même groupe en sport...

- Mais... Michaelis nous a pas répartis par binômes, si ? Il n'a rien dit pourtant !

- Il l'a fait. C'est lui qui nous a placés en classe, tu sais...

- Attendez... Ca veut dire que... Je suis dans le même binôme que _lui ?_

- Oui, tu es avec Ciel ! Moi je suis avec Soma. J'espère que ça se passera bien entre vous deux. Enfin, il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal, vous êtes si mignon tous les deux ! »

Alois était tellement sous le choc qu'il ne tenta même pas de repousser Elisabeth. Lui ? Dans le même binôme que... ce gosse ? Il allait devoir supporter Phantomhive toute l'année ? Et il allait dormir dans la _même chambre_ que lui ? Il aurait peut-être dû se suicider pendant le cours de Michaelis, finalement. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, le jeune comte se sépara d'Elisabeth qui l'avait toujours dans ses bras et s'éloigna d'un pas lourd vers la salle de classe, là où il allait retrouver Phantomhive.

« Alois ! On se retrouvera pour déjeuner ?

- ... Ouais, pourquoi pas.

- Génial ! Alors rendez-vous devant le bâtiment des dortoirs à 12h15, d'accord ?

- ... Ok.

- Alors à tout à l'heure !» Lança joyeusement la petite blonde avant d'aller retrouver Soma qui était en train de sermonner Ciel, qui était enfin revenu.

_La journée allait être longue. Vraiment._


	5. Chapter 4 : Geography Lesson

Je tiens à m'excuser de mon impardonnable retard. Ces derniers temps, entre mon manque de temps, ma panne d'inspiration et les problèmes d'Internet, c'était pas joyeux tous les jours. Enfin bon, je vais tâcher de continuer cette fic quand même... Et merci beaucoup pour tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou qui me lisent... Sachez que c'est pour vous que je continue. :3

_Sacha-chou :_ Merci~ Et la suite, la voilà. :D J'espère que tu apprécias toujours autant.

Donc voici la suite. Un (ou une ?) nouveau professeur fait son entrée... Et nos chers Alois et Ciel vont devoir coopérer tant bien que mal~

Bonne lecture ! :D (Et mangez des chamallows !)

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter Four:<span>__ Geography Lesson_

Le jeune blond se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise, bientôt rejoint par Ciel, qui s'assit avec un peu plus d'élégance et lança un regard réprobateur à son voisin. Le simple fait de penser que lui et ce gosse allait partager la_ même _chambre _toute l'année_, et qu'en plus il allait devoir le supporter _vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre _le rendait tout simplement malade. Peut-être devrait-il retourner à l'infirmerie, histoire de ne pas avoir l'autre sur le dos ? Mauvaise idée. Ce serait fuir devant la difficulté, et reconnaître la supériorité de Phantomhive, et ça, il ne l'acceptera jamais. Quitte à se le coltiner toute la journée, autant qu'il se débrouille pour énerver l'autre membre de son binôme... et de s'amuser ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

« Tu réfléchis, _Trancy_ ? C'est étrange, je ne t'en croyais pas capable.

- Et bien comme tu peux le constater, ça m'arrive... Et justement, je me demandais comment une certaine personne de ma connaissance pouvait pavaner sous prétexte qu'il est Lord alors qu'il se comporte comme une brute avec sa fiancée... Curieux n'est-ce pas, _mon cher Phantomhive_ ? »

Le plus jeune lui lança un regard meurtrier, alors que son aîné se contentait de faire un large sourire. Visiblement, il avait touché un point sensible... il s'apprêtait à continuer sur ce registre lorsque le (la ?) professeur(e) eut la bonne idée de rappeler à ses élèves sa présence en assenant trois coups de règles au bureau professoral, (qui, entre nous, en avait vu d'autre) ce qui eut pour effet de faire cesser les bavardages et de couper Alois dans son élan. Il lança rapidement un regard agacé en direction de la source du bruit pour identifier qui avait bien pu l'empêcher de rabattre le caquet de son insupportable camarade lorsqu'il se figea, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise...

« Mais... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?

- Bonjour à tous, asseyez-vous pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait. Je pense que si vous avez regardé vos emplois du temps, vous aurez compris que je suis votre professeure d'Histoire-Géographie et d'Éducation civique durant cette année... Nous allons donc commencer par la Géographie, sur le chapitre des États-Unis. Vous allez donc faire un travail par binôme... Oui ?

- Euh... Madame... Comment vous vous appelez ?

- Ah, pardonnez-moi de mon étourderie, je suis Hannah Annafellows, enchanté. Et s'il vous plaît, je préfère « mademoiselle », merci.

- Nous aussi on est enchantés, _mademoiselle_...» murmurèrent un groupe de garçons, sous le charme de leur nouvelle professeure (ou plutôt, de son décolleté).

Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas seuls tous les garçons de la classe semblaient regarder la jeune femme ailleurs que droit dans les yeux... Lord ou pas. Les seuls (sans e) à résister à cet étrange phénomène étaient Alois, qui n'était apparemment pas aussi ravi que ses camarades, et Ciel, qui s'en foutait royalement. Le Lord voulut se lever pour régler quelques petits détails avec elle, mais sa domestique le devança et reprit son monologue comme si de rien était :

« Donc, vous allez prendre vos livre pages 94 à 98 et j'aimerais que vous releviez les différents facteurs qui font que les États-Unis sont une super puissance, et que vous en fassiez un paragraphe argumenté. Je ramasse à la fin de l'heure.

- Hein ? Un devoir noté ? Déjà ? » Protesta une partie de la classe

- Mais Hannah !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Trancy ? Tu veux retourner dormir à l'infirmerie parce que _monsieur_ est tombé il y a une heure ? Enfin, grand bien t'en fasse, ça me permettra de travailler sans boulet...

- Loin de moi cette idée, _Phantomhive_. Mais je dois t'avouer que la perspective de passer une heure de plus loin de toi est plus que plaisante...

- Alors retourne dans ton petit lit douillet. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Hm... Non, ce serait bête de te laisser tout seul sans compagnie, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y aurait plus personne pour t'agacer... Et je ne peux pas t'offrir ce luxe, ça risquerait de te rendre encore plus hautain et insupportable que maintenant, si c'est possible.

- Alors si tu restes là, tu a intérêt à travailler, _Trancy_. »

Sur ce, le jeune comte sortit son livre d'histoire-géo et commença à le feuilleter. Visiblement, il n'était pas possible d'aller voir Hannah avec Ciel à ses côtés pour surveiller ses moindres fait et gestes. Hannah... Mais pourquoi était-elle là ? Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça, il fallait qu'elle rajoute son grain de sel.

« Trancy ? Je croyais que tu devais _travailler. _Ce n'est pas en fixant le plafond que tu trouveras miraculeusement le PIB des États-Unis, ton livre est là pour ça. »

Soupirant, le Lord se mit au travail. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, des États-Unis ? Il n'y irait probablement jamais, et il n'aimait pas particulièrement le pays d'Hollywood, Broadway, Las Vegas... Un peu trop tape-à-l'œil à son goût. Mais il n'abandonnera pas devant Ciel. Jamais de la vie.

C'est donc à contrecœur qu'il chercha les informations dont il avait besoin avant de les recopier au brouillon sur une feuille. Quelque minutes plus tard, le blond releva la tête, ayant fini son travail, et s'aperçut que visiblement, son voisin avait fini depuis un moment.

« Tu aurais mieux fait de retourner à l'infirmerie. Tu es vraiment trop lent.

- Excuse-moi de ma lenteur, _Phantomhive_, mais il vaut mieux prendre son temps et faire un meilleur travail que de se dépêcher et de rater la moitié de la tâche demandée, tu ne crois pas ? »

L'intéressé regarda la feuille de son camarade et fut bien obligé de constater que cet insupportable gêneur avait relevé plus de choses que lui. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres avant de répliquer :

« La quantité ne fait pas la qualité, _Trancy._ Mais puisque tu as l'air si consciencieux, tu n'as qu'à te charger d'écrire au propre un paragraphe en t'inspirant de ton travail et le mien afin de le rendre à Mlle Annafellows en fin d'heure ! A moins que tu ne préfères l'infirmerie ? »

Alois grimaça, alors que le sourire de Ciel s'élargit un peu plus. Le borgne l'avait prévenu depuis le départ que s'il voulait rester, il allait devoir travailler et s'il refusait, c'était reconnaître sa défaite... Et il ne pouvait pas laisser ce crétin de Phantomhive le rabaisser ainsi.

« Si tu comptes m'utiliser comme secrétaire toute l'année, tu te trompes sur mon compte, _Phantomhive_...

- Je ne vois pas à quoi tu pourrais servir d'autre, mon pauvre _Trancy._ Enfin, d'_utile_.

- Tu...

- Dépêche-toi, il ne te reste cinq que minutes. Je ne tiens pas à me faire plomber ma moyenne par un incapable comme toi.

- Si ce n'était pas une note de groupe, je t'aurais laissé te débrouiller tout seul...

- Malheureusement, c'en est une. Alors _dépêche-toi_.»

Le blond chercha quelque chose à répliquer, mais ne trouvant rien sur le moment, il préféra finir rapidement son travail pour éviter de planter _sa _moyenne. Celle de Ciel... On s'en fiche complètement.

Au moment où il écrivit le point final, Hannah se leva et déclara :

« Bien, je vais ramasser. Si vous pouviez faire passer vos copies devant... »

Aussitôt, une vingtaine de copies se mirent à circuler de mains en mains jusqu'à attendre les six tables les plus proches de l'enseignante, dont celle d'Alois et de Ciel. Le jeune blondinet en profita pour relever la tête et examiner la classe, qui était assez spacieuse... Tiens, il n'avait pas remarqué que la table de Lizzie et celle de Soma était deux rangées devant, vers la droite. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était observée, la marquise fit un petit coucou au Lord. _Comment pouvait-elle être la fiancée de Ciel et l'aimer autant ?_ Se demanda le jeune comte. Mystère.

« Oh, il est déjà l'heure ! N'oubliez pas vos affaires de géographie demain, nous commencerons le chapitre sur les États-Unis et je vous rendrais vos copies. Au revoir »

En quelques secondes, sa servante était déjà dans le couloir. Quelle rapidité... Mais... il ne devait pas lui demander pourquoi elle était là ? Alois se leva d'un bond et tenta de la rattraper, mais elle était déjà trop loin.

_Tu peux bien essayer tout ce que tu veux, mais je ne pardonnerais pas. Jamais._


End file.
